Accusations
by CrimsonFlames
Summary: The Gundam pilots are being attacked...the numbers of their colonies is their only key...as to know who's the next to be attacked...but what happens when it's not in numerical order? Updated 102003
1. The God of Death

Disclaimers: I don't own Quatre or any of the Gundam Pilots or even Gundam Wing..I know it's hard to believe! LOL! Anyway the only thing I own is the fic and the idea! Thanks for reading!  
  
A/N: Hi all! This is my first attempt at a Gundam Wing fic so let me know what you all think! Oh yeah! While we're on the subject of Gundam Wing I get so torked off that Quatre doesn't get all that much publicity! Yeah I know Duo and all the others are cool too but honestly! Quatre deserves a little more credit! I don't know about anyone else but he's my favorite character and I love him! *smiles* So this fic is for my Quatre-kins! It's got all the Gundam Pilots in it and they all have pretty big roles but this is centered in on Quatre! He deserves more publicity so I'm gonna give it to him! He deserves it! Anyway I'll stop now before I bore you all! LOL! If you don't like angust or naughty things you probably shouldn't read this! You have been warned!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A smirk becoming a smile. He chuckled as he pulled the files out or the hospital filing cabinet. He had the fifth file he needed, "Duo Maxwell." he read out loud, "blood type A."  
  
****  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"It's been reported that several confidential files have been taken from St. Mary's hospital in downtown Japan. Reports say that the files were discovered missing this morning at around 8:00 am. Police believe that the files were taken sometime between 4:00 and 5:00. Reports also say there were no clues as to who took the files or why. They are also unaware of which five files are missing. They believe they may get clues from the three rooms that were vandalized during the night as well. This is your news at 5:00 tune in tonight for your news at 9:00 to find out more. "  
  
"How odd."  
  
"You're telling me," Duo replied to the blonde haired man sitting across from him, "what would someone want with someone's confidential files?"  
  
"I know. Seems strange, doesn't it?" Quatre replied.  
  
They both sat there pondering for a few minutes, the room totally silent. The television screen went black as Quatre pushed the power button. Abdule of the Magkwanox clan passed the two Gundam pilots.  
  
"Is something wrong Master Quatre?" He asked.  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
Abdule continued through Quatre's mansion, "I see, well let me know if I can help you in anyway."  
  
"I will. Thanks."  
  
The silence lasted until the doorbell rang. "That must be Trowa." Quatre said heading towards the door, Duo hot on his trail. He opened the door to see none other than Trowa; he was dressed in the usual, his navy sweater and blue jeans.  
  
"Hey Buddy!" Duo laughed as he patted Trowa on the back.  
  
"Hello." Trowa entered Quatre's mansion. "You ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah, would you like to come with us Duo?" Quatre asked.  
  
"No thanks," he said walking with them to Quatre's limo. He heard movements behind him and turned.  
  
"Is something the matter Duo?" Trowa asked.  
  
Duo shook his head. "Nope not a thing."  
  
Quatre and Trowa got into the car. "Where to Master Quatre?"  
  
Quatre looked at Trowa letting him know it was his decision.  
  
"How about Bosco's?" Trowa suggested.  
  
Quatre nodded.  
  
"To Bosco's it is then." Larry, Quatre's limo driver, replied pulling on the stick shift.  
  
"Goodbye Duo."  
  
Duo waved at them until he could no longer see the limo's taillights. Smiling to himself he headed towards his car that was parked to the back of Quatre's mansion. He opened the door and scraped his finger on the loose metal that was on his car door as he got in and shut the door. "Oww!" Placing his finger in his mouth and sucking on it he turned on the machine ready to speed away as he felt something glass connect with the side of his head, shattering.  
  
"Ack!" Duo cried out grabbing the side of his head, "What the hell?" Blood dripping down the side of his face. Next thing he knew his head was being forced into the steering wheel over and over again. He pulled free, turning to see who delivered the blows and he was greeted by gloved hands wrapping around his neck cutting off his air. His attacker flew over the seat forcing him on his back. Duo could only make out the man's silhouette in the darkness. Duo struggled under the man's grasp trying to free himself. Then before Duo knew it his hands were being restrained by rope. His attacker sitting on his feet. Duo pulled at the woven restraints, the rope cutting into his wrists. The car roof spun around him making him nauseous.  
  
Hovering above him, his attacker randomly sliced his skin. Duo felt the dull blade connecting with his flesh scraping pieces of it away. The man threw the object aside after carefully placing it in a ziplock bag. The man pulled something long and heavy out of the back seat. Bringing his hand back behind his head he forcefully brought the long object down on Duo's chest again and again, the pain catching in his chest making it hard to breathe. He felt the bones of several of his ribs breaking, the cracking ringing in his ears. Duo tried to cry out but couldn't. His scream caught in his throat. His skin taking only seconds to bruise where he had just been hit.  
  
The man kept bringing the heavy object down sending pain raging through Duo's entire body. Forgetting about the woven restraints Duo tried to roll over onto his side to try to relieve his chest of some of the continuing pain of the blows he kept receiving. However his pain only increased, the swift movements of his rolling on his side caused his body to feel like it was shattering. Not to mention that his attacker brought the object down on him more forcefully after he tried to get away. The restraints around his wrists tightened digging deeper into his skin. His eyes bled crystal tears. His attacker smiled. Duo felt blood rising to his mouth, consuming it, he swallowed, "What's your objective?" Duo asked through gritted teeth.  
  
The man laughed, "You'll see. I thought about raping, poisoning or killing you but none of these seemed very suiting. I'll save those choices for the others. You're lucky I'm only beating you. The others will get it much worse."  
  
"Leave the rest of them out of this, you're after me, right?" Duo asked in- between gasps.  
  
"No! This is about all of you!" He snarled. "The numbers of your colonies is the key. It will determine the order in which I attack you.however the little bits of ciaos I cause all of you don't count! You'll all know when I really attack you! You'll wish you were never born."  
  
Duo sounded concerned now, "So you've already attacked Heero?"  
  
"That's for you to find out.that is.if you live through this."  
  
"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" Duo winced.  
  
The man snickered, ignoring Duo's question. He then pulled on Duo's shoulders forcing the young man's body towards him. The restraints digging into his skin holding him back. The man pulled harder until the rope came loose from the parts of the car where they had been tied and had tightened so tight around Duo's wrists that they were almost completely purple and he now had blood dripping from the wounds he had on his wrists.  
  
The man violently shoved Duo into the drivers' door. The metal coating on the side of the door that had come loose, cutting into his side. The man kept shoving his body into that part of the door. Duo felt to weak to cry out and couldn't have even if he'd wanted to. The pain in his chest from his broken ribs wouldn't allow him to even talk now. He winced in pain; it seemed like his entire body was shattering. He then felt his pain seizing. The man quit shoving him into the door and now Duo felt his car moving, his body being forced to tag along, his attacker sitting on his lap, driving him to some unknown place. They continued driving for several minutes. Duo felt his body jerk as his car came to a stop. He felt his attackers weight being lifted from his lap letting Duo know that his attacker was moving. He heard his passenger door open and close. Duo felt the cool breeze blow on him, his window was open but he couldn't open his eyes. It hurt to even breathe. He felt his attacker hovering in through the window. Duo heard the shift of his car being played with and then he felt his body again moving, faster and faster. His car, he could tell, had been put in automatic drive. He was going a lot faster than he should have been.  
  
"So this is how it all ends?" Duo thought to himself. "Is this the demise? The demise of the God of Death?" He laughed to himself. "What a sucky way to end it all."  
  
He lifted his head up as much as he could as he heard the horn of another car coming towards him. He felt his body fly forward hitting the steering wheel yet again. The metal that was plastered into his side ripped his skin further. He heard the sounds of the other car rolling. Once.. twice.. He could tell the other car had landed on its hood. "The God of Death has taken yet another life."  
  
(End of flashback)  
  
The scene before him was a blur. His entire body ached to where he couldn't even move. His head was against the steering wheel and his side had forcefully been shoved into the loose piece of metal that hung off the side of door, his blood was all around him. The world was a blur to him, the pain he felt affecting his vision. Then all became dark.  
  
He woke up in a hospital bed. An IV had been placed into his forearm and pain consumed his entire body. Interns, doctors, and police officers were all around him.  
  
"Looks like you got banged up pretty bad kid." An officer said to his left.  
  
"They checked you for drugs or alcohol and you came up negative on both.so what happened." A second officer chimed in.  
  
"I." his voice didn't sound like his own and he had a hard time getting each word out, "I." He swallowed hard, "I was attacked."  
  
"We figured that, can you give us any details?" The first officer questioned.  
  
"I." Duo thought for a minute. "What about the people in the other car.what about them? Did I kill them? How many were there? Who were they?"  
  
"Well there were three people in the other car. One the driver and the other two were passengers. The driver, luckily, isn't in that bad of a condition, a few bruises and a broken leg, nothing more."  
  
"And the passengers?" Duo asked.  
  
"One of them was thrown out of the car and the other was pinned in. The one that was thrown out of the car has severe bruising and a concussion along with multiple fractions. He's lucky he wasn't killed."  
  
"And the second?" Duo's throat was dry, his voice croaky.  
  
"He was pinned in, as I said, and had several head wounds from being jerked back and forth into the front seat of the car while it was rolling. The young man was also hit his chest on something, we're not quite sure what, and three of his ribs are broken and his lungs have been punctured. Puncture wounds cover his entire body and he's lost a lot of blood. He's being given more through an IV."  
  
"Jesus." Duo uttered, "I caused this."  
  
"No, it wasn't your fault." The nurse replied.  
  
"So we need to know exactly what happened to you kid."  
  
"Who were they?" Duo whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Who were the people in the other car? "  
  
To be Continued.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Crimson Flames: Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think. I already have the second chapter ready to be posted but I won't until I get some reviews for this one! So if you liked it let me know!  
  
Crimson Tears: YOU SUCK! HOW CAN YOU LEAVE OFF LIKE THAT!!  
  
Crimson Flames: Well. 


	2. Missing Files

Disclaimers: Well if you've read the first chapter, which I 'm sure you have if you're reading the second one, my disclaimer hasn't changed I don't own Gundam Wing or Quatre! *Sobs* The world can be SO cruel!  
  
A/N Hey all! Crimson Flames here! Thanks to all of you who reviewed! It meant a lot to me and you all were very encouraging! Especially you CT! Thanks! Anyway enough with the mushy stuff and on with the fic! Again I'm warning you that there are and will be angst and naughty things in this fic.CrimsonFlames has an extremely sick mind that takes control every once and a while so if you don't agree with these types of things then don't read this fic. You have been warned.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Accusations Chapter 2: Missing Files  
  
"Who were the people in the other car?" Duo questioned, his head hung low.  
  
"Well we're not aloud to give out their names at this time. It's procedure."  
  
"You mean that I could be responsible for the death of someone and you won't even tell me who?" Duo shook with sorrow and fear. "I've done it this time," He thought to himself, "I've killed someone. I just can't stop can I? Times are peaceful now yet I cause all this ciaos and bloodshed just because someone is holding a grudge against me."  
  
"We won't question you anymore tonight kid but we will need a phone number to call to inform your parents of this event."  
  
"I don't have any parents" Duo replied  
  
"Oh. I'm terribly sorry. Then could I get the phone number or you guardian."  
  
Not thinking about it Duo gave them Quatre's number," It's 235-1443, where am I?"  
  
"You're at St. Mary's Hospital and who is it I will be speaking too?" The police officer asked.  
  
"Quatre." He replied closing his eyes, "tell Quatre.tell him to tell all the others to watch out.he's after them too."  
  
"What do you mean?" The police officer asked.  
  
"Come tell me once you've talked to him, please.tell Quatre." Duo's throat hurt and it was hard for him to release any sound. His sentences came out in a single word every minute to a minute and a half.  
  
The policeman nodded, "I'll give him a call."  
  
After a few settle moments Duo figured everyone had cleared the room, the only thing he could hear was his own breathing. He opened his eyes. "Why is this happening? Who did I hit? Where was I when I hit them? Were any of the passengers' women or children? I don't want to be a murderer." Duo mumbled to himself. At that minute he realized just how sore his body was. He was bandaged around his midsection where his body had been continually beat into the side of the car door.  
  
His head was also bandaged where he had continuously been knocked against the steering wheel. Wrap covered his chest as well. Five of his ribs had been damaged during his assault, two were fractured and three were broken. One rib had only been a few centimeters away from piercing his lungs. They had bandaged his chest in some sort of sling in order to help his ribs heal faster. Pain surged through his body but he had decided he'd deserved it.  
  
He attempted to sit up, pain shooting through his body, lingering around his wounded areas. Falling back onto the pillow he closed his eyes trying to forget everything, the pain, his being attacked, the people he had hurt, everything. He laid there for a few more minutes listening to the sounds around him. He coughed, wincing at the ache he felt in his chest. His stomach rose to his mouth and he couldn't contain the contents. Flipping onto his side he heaved as the contents that were in his stomach moments before emptied onto the sheets of the hospital bed. His body shook as he became dizzier and dizzier. Pushing the button on the side of his bed for a nurse to come he continued laying there in the fetal position vomiting until the nurse entered his hospital room. She used her communicator to contact the nearest doctor about his condition. They had already given him massive doses of painkillers but it wasn't enough, she was unsure of what to do. Grabbing a tub off the side counter she carefully placed it under his head, cleaning up the contents on the mattress with a paper towel she tossed into the trash.  
  
"You're still in pain, aren't you?" She questioned.  
  
Wincing Duo nodded," Yeah but not as much as the people I hit. It was my fault."  
  
"Why do you keep blaming yourself? It wasn't your fault you got attacked."  
  
"Well I had to have done something to that person in order for them to attack me so in all fairness it is my fault."  
  
They sat there in silence for a few more minutes. The silence ended as the police officer opened the door to his hospital room, "Hey kid."  
  
The nurse helped Duo get cleaned up and gently helped him lay his head back on the pillow. His eyes were closed. "Did you get a hold of Quatre?"  
  
Minutes passed before the police officer responded, "I'm sorry kid but."  
  
Duo opened his eyes, "What.what is it?" He asked hoarsely.  
  
"He was a passenger in the other car. Along with your friend Trowa."  
  
Duo was expecting something awful, just not this. He sat there, sadness and fear raging within him, he had forgotten about his pain, "Was.was he the one thrown out of the car?" Duo mumbled, tears filling his eyes.  
  
"No. That was your friend Trowa." The officer replied, "Quatre was the one pinned in the car. I'm sorry."  
  
"How are their conditions?"  
  
"Your friend Trowa is a little dazed by the concussion he suffered and his legs were fractured in several places but he's a lot better than he was a few hours ago the staff believes he'll be able to leave in two days. He'll be up and moving around in no time, his legs will be in braces to help the bones heal, on top of that he'll need massive doses of painkillers to help relieve some of the pain but he should be okay. The only reason he's being kept here for a few days is so the hospital staff can monitor his condition since he received a very nasty blow to the head. It should only take two weeks for his body to heal. He has already made remarkable recovery."  
  
"And Quatre?"  
  
"Well. he's lost a lot of blood so he's being given some through an IV and his recovery has not been as great as the hospital staff had wanted. He still hasn't woken up since he's been brought here. He's unable, for the time being, to breathe by himself so he's on an oxygen machine, I believe that's due to the puncturing of his lungs. Due to the impact he encountered to his head the doctor wants to keep him here to monitor his brain waves and make sure that there was no fatal damages."  
  
Duo took a deep breath absorbing thee information he had just learned, "Is he gonna live?"  
  
"We're not sure yet." The nurse explained, "damages to the brain could have any result."  
  
Duo closed his eyes. He wasn't prepared for this. This couldn't be happening to him. "Will I be able to see them?" He asked, tears rolling down his cheeks.  
  
"Maybe sometime tomorrow, it just depends on their condition, along with yours." This was the doctors' voice now; "Do you feel up to answering some of Officer Brown's questions?"  
  
"Yeah.I can handle it." It was taking Duo longer and longer to get every sentence out. "What do you need to know?"  
  
Officer Brown took out a pad of paper and scribbled down little notes as Duo went over the entire story. It took Duo a long time to explain and his voice gave out several times and he had to rest for a few minutes. While he continued to tell the officer his story his doctor hovered around him doing little things like checking his IV bag and giving him more painkillers. As soon as Duo was done explaining the events of the previous night the officer thanked him for his time and promised him that he would catch the culprit. Exiting Duo lie there unable to sleep. He was worried about Trowa and Quatre. The doctor had informed him that Larry was all right and that his broken leg was about the only thing he suffered from. Duo's nurse, Kasumi, informed Duo of Quatre and Trowa's conditions every time she entered his room and he was awake.  
  
He spent most of the night dozing off then waking up several minutes after he'd fallen asleep crying out as nightmares invaded his mind about his friends and the events that had befallen him in the past twenty four hours.  
  
Duo finally fell asleep at around 5:00 in the morning. His last thoughts had been about his friends and the threat that his attacker had given him. Something was also nagging at him, something he knew was important but couldn't remember, and something he had forgot to mention to Office Brown. He was completely unaware that what he had forgotten to tell him was the most important detail of all. The order in which he would attack them, the colony numbers; what about Heero.was he okay? "I wonder if they've found out anything about. " With that thought in mind he drifted to sleep.  
  
(The next day)  
  
Trowa awoke, his body racked with pain. Everything about him ached. His head, which was covered in gauze, throbbed and he could tell that it was still bleeding. His eyelids felt heavy, he hadn't slept well the night before.  
  
"What happened to Quatre? Is he okay?" Trowa mumbled to himself in the empty room.  
  
A few minutes passed before the nurse appeared, "And how are you today?" She asked in a perky voice.  
  
"Fine.How's Quatre?" He asked  
  
"Who.oh.you mean you're friend, the one that was in the car with you. I'm not quite sure. I'll check that out for you in a few minutes." She replied happily injecting him with some painkillers.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
His nurse left a few seconds later leaving him to his thoughts. Trowa stared at the ceiling. His eyes outlining the design on it. The pain that had covered his body was subsiding now due to the affect of the painkillers. He closed his eyes and drifted into a deep sleep that he wasn't able to get the previous night.  
  
(Duo's awakening)  
  
Duo awoke with a start. Sweat streamed down his face, he had been dreaming. His body felt limp, he didn't ache as he had the night before but he still felt really weak. Time ticked by him but he didn't feel like it was moving at all, time had stopped for him, he worried about his friends' conditions and wondered when his nurse would be in to give him the latest update. He turned to look at the clock it read 3:45 in the afternoon. Duo looked around him. His room seemed bigger now than it had then previous night.  
  
Looking at the IV in his forearm he pondered all the events he had encountered. "Hello! You're looking much better today." Kasumi's voice filled Duo's hospital room.  
  
"How are the others doing?"  
  
"Well your friend Trowa was awake earlier this morning and asked a few questions about Quatre to his nurse, he seems to be doing fine. He's asleep now. Amy, his nurse, told me that he didn't sleep well last night."  
  
"Does he know that I'm the one responsible for all this?" Duo asked.  
  
"No, they plan on telling him some of the details later on today."  
  
"Do you think that I could tell him?"  
  
"You want to?"  
  
"I'd feel a lot better about it if I could tell him myself." Duo confessed.  
  
"Well I'll ask Doctor Hibiki about it for you. However I wouldn't get my hopes up. He's also going to be questioned to see if he has any ideas as to who would have done this. Oh.by the way, how's your side doing? That was a pretty nasty gash you had there, let's see it." She replied pulling up the side of his hospital gown. Cleaning it she rebandaged all of his wounds. "How's your chest doing? Do you feel okay?" She asked.  
  
"My ribs are a little sore but hey that's to be expected."  
  
"Yeah, they'll probably hurt for a while. You're banged up pretty bad. And your wrists look awful." She sighed as her beeper rang. "Well I gotta go take care of another patient right now but I'll let you know about your friends as soon as I can. How are your wrists doing?"  
  
"Thanks" Duo replied as she headed towards the door.  
  
"Wait" his voice was not as hoarse as it had been the day before and he had an easier time talking. She turned, "yes?"  
  
"Heero."  
  
"Who's that?" She asked  
  
"Please contact Heero Yuy. His number should still be on your guy's files. He was here about seven months ago.please contact him."  
  
She nodded and shut the door, continuing her way down the hall. Duo again stared at the IV in his arm, he contemplated pulling it out and using needle to slit his wrists worse than they already were. His delicate flesh under the new gauze was throbbing and the bandages proved it. Even though they were brand new the coloring was a light crimson. He had hurt his friends he was worthless. If they died or were suffering because of him then he should suffer too. What seemed like hours, but was only twenty minutes, passed. He grabbed the IV tube that lead to the needle that was imbedded into his skin. One.two. the door swung open and Heero stood in the doorway. There was nothing he could do now he had already pulled out his IV. Pulling up the covers so that they covered his arms Duo released the IV.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"Hi, I heard that you were in an accident. Larry contacted me a little while ago. Are you alright?" He said walking towards Duo's bedside.  
  
"I'm okay. Have you heard anything about Quatre or Trowa?" Duo asked pressing his finger against the spot where he had just pulled out his IV. "Kasumi didn't call you?"  
  
Heero shook his head, "No and all I heard was that you had been attacked and crashed into them and that Quatre was in a worse state than Trowa and Trowa would be out of the hospital in a few days. So what happened."  
  
Duo swallowed. "Yeah, they don't know it was me that crashed into them though.they find out today."  
  
Heero nodded, "So who attacked you?"  
  
"I don't know? It was so." Duo swallowed, "I didn't want to hurt them!" He used his hands to cover his face he was sobbing now. "I just.I couldn't.I.I couldn't.I wasn't able to grab the wheel.my body wouldn't let me.I couldn't even move."  
  
"You were in too much pain." Heero butted in.  
  
"That's no excuse. I should have.I could have killed them." Duo sat there and continued to sob, Heero sitting with him the entire time. When he had finally finished his story he began to relax a little, he had just needed to get things off his chest he had needed someone to listen. He released the pressure from his forearm, he felt the blood trickle down it at it's release.  
  
"You just get some sleep now. I'll be back in a bit." Heero replied  
  
"I'll try"  
  
"You need to take care of yourself. The others won't blame you, so stop blaming yourself. The only thing that they would blame you for was if you didn't keep up your health so that they could see you again."  
  
Duo stared at him as he walked away. Feeling ashamed at what he had planned on doing, at the fact that he was willing to take the easy way out, he studied the damage he'd done to his arm. It was all bruised and he had blood running down his arm. Pushing the button that would call his nurse to his room he applied pressure to his arm. She entered replaced the IV after a few moments of questioning and raced out of the room before he had time to ask about the others.  
  
She reentered several minutes later. "We found out which files were missing."  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
CrimsonFlames: Hey all! Thanks for reading! As I've said before I'll post the next chapter when I get some reviews. Thanks to ALL who reviewed my first chapter and hopefully you'll review this one too! Thanks! 


	3. Inbetween Life and Death

Disclaimers: They're the same as they were before.only the fic is mine!  
  
A/N Things are going to heat up in not this chapter but the next chapter. I mean really heat up! My true angsty self will appear again and all I can say is every time "he" attacks it's gonna be worse. Please keep reading and thanks if you have been!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Accusations Chapter 3: In-between life and death  
  
Heero entered Trowa's room. He was lying back on his pillows and his bed was arched up slightly so that Trowa was sitting almost completely straight up.  
  
"Hi" Trowa said  
  
"How are you?" Heero asked.  
  
"I've been better."  
  
"I see. So do you know what happened the other night?"  
  
"Yeah. The police were just in here a while ago questioning me."  
  
"Are you upset with Duo?"  
  
"No. Why would I be? It's not his fault that he was attacked and that all this ended up happening. How's Quatre, do you know?"  
  
"He's not doing very well. He hasn't woken up since they brought him here. I was just visiting him a few minutes ago. He can't breathe on his own so he's on oxygen and he's being given blood through an IV."  
  
Trowa nodded, learning about how bad his best friend was doing was not easy to swallow, "Have you talked to Duo? I have this feeling that what the police told me wasn't the entire story. Something's missing."  
  
"Did they tell you that Duo's attacker threatened to attack all of us?"  
  
"No" Trowa started.  
  
"Yeah, he told Duo that the numbers of our colonies would determine the order in which he attacked us." Heero interrupted.  
  
"So.shouldn't that mean that.wait a minute.were you attacked?"  
  
"You would think I would have been wouldn't you? But no, I haven't."  
  
"Do you have any ideas as to who could be doing this? Do you think that it has anything to do with the missing files that were taken from this hospital or the three rooms that were vandalized the other day? Quatre brought all this up the other night when we were out at dinner. It makes since. Duo was attacked and his attacker sent his car into ours right after he threatened to hurt all of us. Plus there are five files missing and when we stayed here the last time Duo and Quatre were in the same hospital room and you and I were in a room while Wufei was placed in his own room. Not to mention that there were three rooms that were vandalized. We just can't dismiss that. I have a feeling that those rooms were ours Heero."  
  
(Duo's turn)  
  
Heero entered an hour later and informed Duo that Trowa was aware of the fact that Duo had been attacked and that he had been the one that had crashed into him. He also informed him of Quatre's condition, in which it had only worsened. The staff was saying that he was in-between life and death. They just weren't sure which outcome would befall the young Quatre. Heero told him everything; he wasn't going to lie to Duo, he couldn't.  
  
"So.you contacted Wufei" Duo asked.  
  
"Yes. He's aware of what's going on."  
  
Duo nodded, "Guess what?"  
  
"What?" Heero answered.  
  
Duo told Heero all about his nurse coming in. "It went something like this." he began.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"Are you sure that your friend Heero Yuy took up residency in this hospital?" She asked as she reentered the room.  
  
"Positive, why?"  
  
"Because both yours and your friends Quatre, Trowa and Heero's files are missing. Do you have any idea which other file might be missing?" She asked.  
  
"Wufei Chang" He replied.  
  
"Exactly."  
(End of flashback)  
  
"What do you make of it?" Duo asked.  
  
"Well.I'm not sure but it probably has something to do with the Gundams."  
  
"Yeah.probably.we should let Trowa know right away."  
  
"I'll let him know later on."  
  
"I assume that Officer Brown will come back later to question me about this new development. What do you think I should tell him?"  
  
"I would just tell him that you don't know anyone or any reason why someone would want to hurt you. Us Gundam pilots aren't used to asking for other people's assistance when things deal with our own problems, we've always just taken care of it ourselves, and I'd feel better if we did that once again. It'd just be natural."  
  
"I'm with you all the way pal. We just have to wait until Trowa and I are released tomorrow."  
  
Heero nodded. Just then a voice came onto the monitor. Visiting hours will be closed in ten minutes, please be prepared to leave at 7:00.  
  
"Well I gotta go talk to Trowa and I'm going to go check on Quatre so I'll see you tomorrow so don't die before then."  
  
"Don't worry, I won't give up that easily." With that Heero left the room to go check on the others and Duo drifted to sleep.  
  
***  
  
After a few hours of questioning Duo and Trowa were released from the hospital and they all, Heero, Trowa, and Duo; went and visited Quatre. Duo entered the room, Trowa and Heero following closely behind.  
  
"Hey buddy!" Duo said taking a seat next to Quatre's bed.  
  
"Hello Duo" Quatre uttered, his voice was weak and came out slowly, his chest aching with pain. He had had a dime-sized hole in his side that the hospital staff had used to drain the fluids out of his lungs, through a tube. That hole was now stitched and his lungs were drained. Leaving his lungs to heal naturally, which would take two to three weeks and possibly longer. However he would not be in the hospital for that long.  
  
"How ya' doing?" Duo asked  
  
A few moments passed, "I'm.doing okay." His skin was as white as the sheets beneath him, "how are you?" Every syllable was hard to get out.  
  
"I'm fine" Duo replied  
  
"That's good, how are you doing Trowa?" He asked turning his head to look at Trowa who was leaning against the wall his arms crossed across his chest.  
  
"I'm fine Quatre."  
  
Quatre repositioned himself pain consuming his face and he grew paler.  
  
"I'm so sorry about this." Duo muttered, "I'm sorry Quatre."  
  
"It's not your fault Duo and I'm not mad. I don't blame you either. Don't beat yourself up because you were attacked. If." his voice went out.  
  
"Quatre, you don't have to explain what it is your trying to explain, at least not right now." Heero mentioned, "you just need to rest and work on getting better."  
  
He seemed to be getting smaller and more fragile by the minute. He was off the oxygen machine and was able to breathe on his own again but he was still connected to the IV that was pumping new blood into his pale body. He would be on it for a few more days. Quatre closed his eyes and leaned back onto his pillow, ignoring the pain.  
  
The Gundam pilots got up, ready to leave, "We'll come up here, one of us, everyday." Trowa whispered in Quatre's ear. "Bye."  
  
Quatre, eyes still closed, nodded, "Thanks Trowa"  
  
The Maganac core entered just then, "Hello." Rasid said to the Gundam pilots.  
  
"Rasid.." Quatre murmured opening his eyes.  
  
"Master Quatre.you're awake!" Auda said taking a seat where Duo had previously been sitting.  
  
Trowa, Duo, and Heero walked towards to door. Trowa and Duo were already out of it when Heero spoke, "We'll leave you guys alone now."  
  
The three of them heard Rasid, Auda, and Abdule laughing as they rounded the corner. Their laughter subsided as they got further away. Trowa pushed the elevator button.  
  
"It's good to know that Quatre is recovering" Trowa voiced.  
  
Duo and Heero nodded. The three of them entered the elevator after the other visitors got out.  
  
"We need to go talk to Wufei." Duo clarified as they exited the main lobby.  
  
"I'll drop you guys off at your places so that you can get some rest and I'll go find Wufei" Heero reasoned.  
  
"But." Trowa started.  
  
"No buts' you guys are going home and taking it easy for a few days."  
  
"Wouldn't it be more affective if we stayed together, at all times?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Well if we stayed together.when he comes for us.he'll have an easier time.he'll be able to attack all of us at once." Duo pointed out.  
  
"He wouldn't have as easy of a time if we were all together.he wouldn't be foolish enough to try to take on all of us at once. Plus, he probably wants to have more fun with us and in order for him to do that he's gonna have to target us alone." Trowa mentioned as Heero helped both him and Duo get into his car.  
  
"Just act on your emotions." Heero said releasing the break. He dropped Duo off first and walked him to the door, helping the young man along the way.  
  
"Thanks buddy, give me a call when you find Wufei."  
  
"I will"  
  
Heero walked silently back to the car and again released his break. Moments passed and they finally pulled into the parking lot where the circus was to be stationed for the next week. As Trowa got out of the car many member of the circus, Catherine among them surrounded him. All of them talking to him, asking him questions, "He's not up to answering any questions right now." Heero announced helping Trowa to his trailer. They shut the noise behind them as they closed the door.  
  
"Thanks for bringing me back."  
  
"Yeah. I gotta go look for Wufei now, you just keep quiet and lay low for a few days and I'll call you when I hear from Wufei. Also." he said grabbing the phone off its cradle, "Keep this near you incase you need to contact any of us or any of us need to contact you. Duo should be calling you in a bit; He'll want to make sure you got home okay. I'll call you in a bit."  
  
"I'll talk to you later then." Trowa replied as Heero exited his trailer.  
  
Heero started up his engine, "Now to look for Wufei."  
  
***  
  
Heero spent the rest of the day looking for him. He checked Wufei's apartment and training hall, along with all the other possible places he could imagine Wufei being. Stopping to take a breather at the park across from the hospital he spotted a black and white dot out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head to face the hospital entrance, it was Wufei, and he had been visiting Quatre. Heero had finally found Wufei.  
  
The next week and a half carried on as normal and one of the Gundam pilots, either Trowa, Duo, Wufei, or Heero visited Quatre. He would be out in a few days, the day before Trowa's big performance. Trowa was trying something new and everyone was eager to see what new tricks the circus had this time. He prepared day in and day out, excluding the times that he went and visited Quatre.  
  
Catherine pulled her knives out of the box she kept them in. She and Trowa were about to practice for their act the next day, Quatre had been released earlier that day and now Catherine was making Trowa put in extra time for taking time out of their practice that morning.  
  
She was a little concerned about him, seeing as how she knew he wanted to die, she could tell by the look in his eyes when they had previously performed one of their easier acts. It was almost like he was praying for that knife to pierce him straight through his chest. He never budged, not once. Trowa's voice drew her out of her thoughts. "I'm ready!"  
  
"I'll be right there!" She called getting up to leave, she set her knives down, they would only get in the way when she had to strap Trowa on to the "Pinwheel". Trowa had the wheel down when she arrived. He patiently stood there as she strapped him in. When she had him strapped in she pushed the button on the floor causing him to go, strapped to the "Pinwheel", upwards. In this act she would have to throw knives at Trowa while the wheel, that Trowa was on spinned. She flashed him a smile he was not yet rotating, that would be operated by someone behind the curtain, at least during the actual performance. However during rehearsals it was just Catherine and Trowa and she would have to pull the switch on her way back from getting her knives.  
  
"You nervous?" She asked.  
  
"Not at all."  
  
She nodded, "I've got to go get my knives so I'll be right back." Trowa watched her go through his left eye. His right one was covered, as usual, with his clown mask making it impossible to see.  
  
Catherine was greeted by a cloth violently shoved around her nose and mouth, restraining her, she was forced to take in the aroma on the cloth. The room began to spin and she could feel herself loosing consciousness. Her attacker was in a completely black outfit with a clown mask on his face. It was exactly like Trowa's however this one covered her assailants entire face, not just the right half of it. There was another small difference, Catherine noticed through the corner of her eye, this guys' mask had markered in blood lines down the left side, where Trowa's actual face would have been.  
  
"Trowa." Catherine mumbled. At that moment she lost all consciousness and fell into a deep sleep, her body painfully hitting the ground.  
  
Trowa heard the chains that held the wheel beginning to spin, metal scratching against metal. His body started to turn along with the wheel. He stared blankly at the spot Catherine would be standing at. He saw a figure walking towards that spot but he could tell it wasn't Catherine.  
  
"Who is that?" Trowa thought to himself.  
  
The figure took his place on the platform, taking a bow. A dagger in- between each finger.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
CrimsonFlames: Thanks for reading and I look forward to hearing what you all have to say! 


	4. Clowning Around

Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters, just the fic.  
  
A/N Hey all! Thanks for sticking with this fic. Anyway I just figured something out! Quatre is the French word for four and Quatre is from the fourth colony! That is so cool! Sorry! I just figured that out and thought it was totally cool! Anyway here's the Trowa torture chapter, enjoy! Oh by the way I will be out of town from August 29th till September 2nd so I will be unable to update until after I get back, sorry for the inconvenience.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Accusations Chapter 4; Clowning Around  
  
The figure took his place on the platform, taking a bow. A dagger in- between each finger. Bringing his arm backwards and forwards again releasing the daggers Trowa felt one fly by his face, scraping off skin on his cheek. The second dug into the left side of his chest, barely missing his heart. He cried out in pain as the dagger cut through his skin, tearing at it. The third hit him in the gut, just below his rib cage and about three inches above his bellybutton, in his diaphram. His right wrist became substantially heavier as the fourth dagger pierced it, blood spurting out of it in all different directions. He grunted in pain, it was becoming hard for him to breathe. The figure began walking towards him, the wheel spinning faster and faster. His attacker pushed the button to have the wheel lower itself. Trowa felt his body sinking lower to the ground, getting closer and closer to his assaulter, his body still spinning due to the fact that the lever behind the curtain had not been flipped. He knew by the time he got within ¾ of an inch above the platform the wheel would jerk to a stop due to the design of the "Pinwheel."  
  
His attackers' face became level with his just as his body jerked to the right, ripping the skin where the daggers were, with the sudden movement. His vision was foggy; it took a good minute for him to get control of his vision, the picture of the person standing in front of him, fading in and out. When he finally got control of his vision he realized that he was staring at himself, however the person in front of him had his entire face covered.  
  
"Well, well, well." the figure in front of him said as he took a step closer to Trowa. The man placed his left hand on Trowa's chest, placing the other, next to it and slowly running it down his figure to where it lay resting over his covered member, caressing it. Trowa squirmed. "I guess I get to play with you now."  
  
"You.you're the one." Trowa winced, his entire body throbbing with pain, "you're the one that attacked Duo.. aren't you?" Trowa shifted as the man squeezed his member through his pants, pumping it.  
  
"What's it to ya'?" The man asked, "I plan on attacking all of them."  
  
"Leave the others alone." Trowa whispered, not able to talk louder than a whisper, "don't hurt them, why are you doing this? " He continued.  
  
"Leave them alone!?! I don't think so," removing his hand from Trowa's member. He pressed the hilt causing the dagger in Trowa's wrist to penetrate even further, "I'm just getting started. You guys haven't seen anything yet and it's just gonna get worse, everytime. The very last pilot I attack, he's really gonna get it."  
  
Trowa could no longer hold up his head, it limply hung, his chin touching his chest. His wrist was bleeding much heavier now and due to the blood he'd lost his vision was fuzzy. Sweat poured off his limp figure, a fever consuming his entire being, lighting it on fire.  
  
"Feeling feverish are we?" The man asked in a sly tone, "did I forget to mention that I dipped those daggers in poison?" He looked at Trowa, "answer me damnit!"  
  
Trowa couldn't move. Sweat poured down his body as the poison slowly consumed his body, slowly taking it over.  
  
"Fine since you won't willingly answer me, I'll force you too." The man undid the iron restraints that held Trowa to the "Pinwheel". He immediately fell to the floor at his release, landing on his stomach. His body weight pushing the daggers deeper into his skin. Bending over, the man forced Trowa onto his back, slamming his head into the floor as he did. His head throbbed, and as he tried to lift it, it was once again rammed against the marble floor.  
  
"Are you hot?" The man asked with a snicker slowly ripping off Trowa's shirt, the force from it jarring the daggers that were imbedded in his skin. He cried out at the movements, his cry was very weak and was barely over a whisper. New blood rushing down his already blood covered red skin. "Not hot enough my friend." He sat beside Trowa's wincing figure, using his lighter to light himself a cigarette. The man danced the flame around Trowa's face, running it all over his body, lightly making contact with his skin. At his wrist the man held it centimeters away from the large gap he had on his wrist, the blood tempting the flame to make contact with it.  
  
Trowa winced. Not getting the reaction he wanted he placed his lighter in his pocket and removed the cigarette from his mouth, he scooted closer to Trowa's heavily bleeding right wrist. Trowa strained to open his eyes, the poison, he could tell was taking a strong affect on him. The only thing he could make out was the outline of the figure hovering above him.  
  
The man lightly touched the cigarette to the skin around Trowa's wound. Trowa winced in pain and he tried to pull away. The man grabbed him forcefully by the wrist, sending pain up his entire arm. He drove the lighted end of the cigarette into his wound, extinguishing it. The metal blade of the dagger that was still in his wrist magnified the heat.  
  
Trowa cried out in pain as the burning object made contact with his skin, grabbing his wrist. His body shook with pain, his consciousness slowly leaving him. Flipping himself onto his stomach he tried to crawl away, the pain he felt covered his entire being, skyrocketed as he did. The man grabbed him by his hair, lifting him up.  
  
"Where do you think you're going? You can't leave yet. We're only clowning around after all." He said bringing the blade he had pulled from his pocket into Trowa's midsection right above the one that was already there.  
  
Trowa's eyes were shut and he no longer felt that he could open them. He felt his body being lifted from the cold marble floor; being carried to a different location. He again was placed on a cold surface.  
  
"You can handle the tight rope, can't you?" The man coed in his ear.  
  
Trowa gasped for air, his body lifting a few centimeters off the ground. The man that was causing him so much pain hovered over him again, yanking all of the daggers out of his skin.  
  
"The poison will consume your entire body. I'd say in less than four hours, shutting down all your internal organs, destroying them." He said sadistically.  
  
Trowa felt his wounds spread open further as the man dug the spike on his tight rope into his wounds, fastening it tightly around his wrist. Repeating the same process to his left wrist, shoving the spike he had glued onto the rope into his unblemished skin, hitting his main vein, the pain from it forcing him to cry out, his voice was croaky. The man tightened the rope, which was not only secured to his wrists but also to the ceiling. The ropes naturally tightened as the man pulled the object Trowa was laying on out from underneath him. Held by his wrists, his feet dangled mer feet above the ground, rendering him helpless against any attack. With much difficulty he slowly opened his eyes, he was in the circus dressing and supply room. Boxes of hundreds of props lay scattered about. Clothing racks surrounded him as well.  
  
Trowa gathered the strength to talk, "Why.why haven't you attacked Heero yet, you said you were going to attack all of us but you never attacked Heero. You attacked Duo and then me. Plus you told Duo that the numbers of our colonies would determine the order in which we would be attacked, Duo then me, that would be in order, but why didn't you attack Heero?" Trowa tried to make sense of his own thoughts; not sure what he had said made sense. He gasped, his voice was giving out again and he lacked the strength to fight off the sleep that was determined to take him over.  
  
"Oh don't worry. Heero'll get his chance, I'll tell him you were concerned since he wasn't the first to be attacked and if the rest of you had to be attacked then he needed to be attacked too." The man sneered running a dull blade down the middle of his chest, with nothing to help for the pain. The laceration ran from his sternum to just above his bellybutton.  
  
Trowa cried out in pain, as the dull blade was forcefully drug across his skin, ripping it open. His attacker placed his hand on Trowa's chest right next to the part he had just tore open with his dull blade. Blood poured out of his wound and down his front. He slid his hand over the wound the skin looking jagged. Slowly he inserted a finger into the laceration running it from where it began to where it ended. Due to the pain Trowa's body naturally tensed. His body shaking more violently now. Having the other man sliding his finger inside his cut, opening it wider, didn't help with the pain. Wincing in pain he dug his teeth into his bottom lip in order to keep from crying out. Blood made it's way up with his throat, invading his mouth. Heaving at the taste that invaded his mouth and letting the contents fly from his lips. The other man grinned at Trowa's pain. Ramming that same finger back up his wound. Trowa grimaced in pain as the man inserted a second finger; he bit down harder on his bottom lip causing it to bleed.  
  
"L..leave the others alone." Trowa uttered.  
  
The man shoved his fingers deeper in, no part of them showing. He yanked them out; his skin spreading at the place he pulled them from. Blood dripped off his fingers, running down his hand. He placed the dagger that he held in his other hand, the one that he had used to cause that gash, in his pocket an slowly worked his way around Trowa till he was facing his back, examining him.  
  
Trowa heard the man rustling through a box behind him, his consciousness slowly slipping from his grasp yet again. Standing once again, Trowa could tell he had found what he was looking for since the rustling had stopped, he snickered at Trowa's back, looking at the object in his hands. He held his breath waiting for what the man was going to torture him with next.  
  
The lion tamers whip cracked against his back, tearing his skin open, blood flowing from that spot. Continued to crack the whip against Trowa's back, the tip digging into his pristine skin, again and again. His body swayed at the force that was being brought down on his back. This movement caused the spikes that were imbedded into his wrist to dig themselves further in. His lip bleeding more heavily as he bit down on his lip harder, containing a cry. The man continued whipping him, when suddenly the pain from the whip being brought onto his once undamaged skin stopped, along with everything else. Trowa's back stung. The man embraced him around his sides from behind, squeezing Trowa's almost lifeless body, sending pain throughout his entire body.  
  
"I gotta go now, too bad huh?" he whispered, "but don't worry someone will eventually find you, let's just hope," he chuckled, "let's hope that they make it two and a half hours, if they don't," he paused, "I'm sorry but you'll be out of the game."  
  
An extraordinary pain attacked his heart, he felt like it was going to explode in his chest. He was unsure how many minutes passed before he heard the door open and close informing Trowa that the other man had exited. Back stinging and body consumed in pain he hung there from his damaged wrists, his body weight not helping them hurt any less. He could feel blood flowing down the right side of his face. Slowly he opened his eyes, the room spinning around him he focused his eyes on the puddle of blood that covered the floor under his feet, continuing to get bigger, a cough making it's way up his throat. It was becoming harder for him to fill his lungs with air he heaved at the pain. The puddle he had been staring at began to spin, joining the rest of the room.  
  
Minutes of pain passed as slow as hours. His breathing became more ragged and his vision totally blackened. His eyes were open but he couldn't see anything in front of him, everything was blurred together. His eyes slowly closed as he willingly started giving into unconsciousness, his breathing slowed and would eventually come to a stop, not wanting to do it anymore. Secretly hoping to end it all. The only thing stopping him from totally letting go and letting himself die was his partner and best friend, Quatre.  
  
"I'll see you later, Quatre." Trowa whispered.  
  
***  
  
(An hour and twenty minutes passed)  
  
A figure opened the door, peering inside. Seeing the outline of something, they entered the door, flipping the light switch on.  
  
The figure stared at the gruesome sight, his friend's body slightly disfigured, blood pouring down his body forming a small pond under his feet, "Oh my god, Trowa!"  
  
To be continued.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Crimsonflames: Thanks for reading and please review! 


	5. Its Time to Play

Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing and sadly that means I don't own Quatre either, however if anyone could tell me how to get a lease on him I'm listening. LOL! Oh yeah and by the way this fic is mine!  
  
A/N Thanks to all that have reviewed. Hopefully you'll be just as pleased with this chapter. A special thanks (lol.I'm practicing for my Grammy!) to WufeiHuntress and Crimson Tears, you have been very complimentary and supportive along with all you others that have been reviewing! *Blows kisses* Thank you all!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* Accusations Chapter 5; Its time to Play  
  
The figure stared at the gruesome sight, his friends body slightly disfigured blood pouring down his body forming a small pond under his feet, "Oh my god, Trowa!" Quatre rushed into the room Abdule and Rashid following.  
  
"Trowa?" Quatre uttered. His friend didn't respond. "How could they do this to him?" Quatre asked taking a step closer, "We have to get him down." He turned when he didn't get an answer, his companions were not behind him, "Abdule, Rashid!" Quatre called.  
  
"He's attacked to this Master Quatre!" Abdule hollered standing next to the scenery crank. Rashid emerged from the opposite direction quickly making his way towards Quatre.  
  
"Lower him!" Rashid commanded standing at the younger mans feet. Tears flowed down Quatre's cheeks, "No, not Trowa, not Trowa!" Metal scratched against metal as Trowa's body lowered, Abdule using the scenery crank to lower his body. The ropes that were around Trowa's wrists were also tied to the hook you placed the background on; this was what caused him to be hoisted into the air an hour or so earlier.  
  
A minute passed before Trowa's body was within Rashid's grasp. He waited throwing his arms out in front of him so he could easily catch Trowa. Trowa's limp figure fell perfectly into Rashid's awaiting arms. He waited for more rope to be lowered before sinking to his knees, clutching the boy. Quatre rushed to his side looking over his body more carefully. The burns that trailed his skin made Quatre flinch. There were cigarette ashes in Trowa's wrist and some more serious than the strips of burns that covered his arms and the trunk around the wound on Trowa's wrist. Shivers ran up Quatre's back at the thought of what his friend had gone through, what his friends had gone through, both Trowa and Duo. "Why would anyone want to hurt you this bad?" Quatre thought to himself, "Who could be that cruel? He said we'd all have our turn but whose next? What's his objective?" His thoughts were interrupted as Trowa heaved up a mouth full of blood, still unconscious. Trowa lay, barely breathing in Rashid's lap. His breath came in ragged gasps, he was alive but was too weak to open his eyes or cry out or speak. He had let unconsciousness take him awhile before. Rashid untied him from the hook that held the scenery drop-down.  
  
Quatre administered direct help to his bleeding wrists. Carefully pulling out the tips that were embedded in Trowa's skin, Quatre pocketed them. The burns that trailed Trowa's skin made him flinch. Ripping his shirt he used the torn cloth to tie around his bloody wrist. He administered the same care and treatment to his other wrist. The pressure that was applied to his wrists caused a warm sticky liquid to ooze out of Trowa's skin from the poison. Quatre cringed at the sight. As soon as he had gotten his wrists tightly and securely bandaged he moved to Trowa's torn trunk. Gagging at the bloody mess beneath him.  
  
"We'll take care of him in the car, Master Quatre. We need to get him to a hospital," Rashid said giving Quatre a reassuring smile, "he'll be alright." Quatre let go of Trowa's burning skin. Allowing Rashid to stand and quickly carry the beaten boy to Quatre's new limo. Due to Larry's broken leg Abdule and Rashid had been asked to drive Quatre around. Abdule, who was in the lead, opened the back passenger door for Rashid and Quatre. Quatre placed himself in the seat Rashid gently setting Trowa in his arms. Shutting the door he quickly hopped in next to Abdule.  
  
Quatre felt the car beneath him speed away from the curb, the world outside his car a blur. He felt warm liquid cover his legs, as if on cue Rashid's voice filed the car.  
  
"Master Quatre his back is bleeding pretty heavily, you might want to add some pressure to it."  
  
Quatre used his purple vest to cover his friends' laceration that ran from his sternum to just above his bellybutton, applying as much pressure as he could. Oh god, what did they do to you? Quatre thought to himself. Goosebumps covered his friends' body. He released the pressure on his chest long enough to slide his pink sweater from his back. Wrapping it, as well as he could, over Trowa's body. Trying to help with how cold he was. By the feel of his skin you would never be able to tell that he was cold but the goose bumps would prove you wrong. Running his hands underneath the sweater he had put on his friends body he placed his hands back on the vest again applying as much pressure as he could trying to stop the bleeding. The bleeding had slowed immensely on both his wrists.  
  
"Come on Trowa stay with me. You can't die on me, you can't. Just stay with me. Don't leave me, I don't want to be all alone. Please! Hold on, we're almost there. Don't give up!" Quatre pleaded with Trowa in his thoughts. "Please" His voice came out barely above a whisper, tears streaming down his face. Just then Abdule pulled up in front of the hospital. Trowa had paled substantially since they'd found him, his skin had almost no color to it, he somewhat resembled an albino, just a little whiter.  
  
Taking Trowa from Quatre's arms Rashid rushed the bleeding boy to the main entrance, Quatre by his side and Abdule a few feet behind. The admittance nurse automatically calling over the loud speaker for a group of interns and a stretcher. As the four of them reached the desk a stretcher was being wheeled down the hall, getting closer and closer. Rashid rushing to meet them halfway, Quatre and Abdule following. Trowa was carefully removed from Rashids' grasp. The interns began immediate treatment, wheeling him away towards the elevator. Quatre and his two companions following. The admittance nurse stopped them.  
  
"I'm sorry but you won't be able to follow, the police have been called and they're on their way, they'll need to ask you a few questions."  
  
Quatre heard the woman's voice but couldn't make out what she was trying to say to him, he stared down the hallway at the elevator that had taken Trowa to a different location, wanting to follow.  
  
"Master Quatre.Master Quatre!" Rashid's voice pulling him out of his trance he turned his head looking at them.  
  
"Yes?" He asked weakly  
  
"Well." Rashid began  
  
"I was wondering if you would like a shirt and some hot tea to try to settle your nerves while you wait?" The nurse butted in.  
  
"I want to be with Trowa" Quatre said honestly.  
  
"I know you want to be with your friend but the most you can do to help him now is fill out these papers and honestly answer any if the officers questions, let us take care of your friend." She replied handing him a pile of paperwork. "I'll go get you a shirt."  
  
"Thanks" he answered slumping into the waiting room chair, Abdule and Rashid on either side of him. Quatre blankly stared at the sheet of paper in front of him.  
  
The nurse exited and then reentered a minute later carrying a violet shirt in on e hand and a cup of tea in the other.  
  
"You should already have this information on file ma'am." Quatre whispered as she handed him the shirt and tea.  
  
"Oh, what's the patients name? " She asked politely.  
  
"Trowa..Trowa Barton." He uttered tears again filling his eyes.  
  
"I'll check that out for you." She replied.  
  
Abdule put his hand on Quatre's back supportively. The shirt rest in Quatre's lap, untouched. His elbows were rested on his knees, his cup of tea held so tightly in his hands they turned white. His forehead rested on his hands that surrounded the cup he was grasping, his eyes closed. He was trying to control his sobs. Just then the police entered through the main office strutting over to the admittance desk. The nurse had a brief interview with the, before showing them to Quatre and the others. Quatre felt their presence before they even spoke, he drew in a breath. If only I had arrived a bit sooner.I might have been able to save Trowa from some of that torture.I might have been able to.to.  
  
The officers' voice disturbed his thoughts, "Hello. I am Officer Brown and this is Officer Muller," he said pointing to the stout man to his right, "and this is Officer Rose." He said pointing to the other man. "We know what you're going through must be tough but we need to as you a few questions."  
  
You have no idea what we're going through, Quatre thought to himself, your friends aren't being brutally attacked, you don't have two friends that almost died, a vicious psycho trying to attack you and all of your friends in the most brutal ways possible, you don't know what it's like to find your best friend hanging from a scenery drop with cuts, burns, and whip marks all over his body, you don't know what that's like! He felt like screaming all this at the man in front of him but couldn't find the strength too. All he wanted was to get this over with so he could see Trowa.  
  
Rashid stood from the couch, "Trowa will be fine," he managed a faint smile at Quatre, following the man Officer Brown had introduced as Officer Rose. Abdule was asked to follow Officer Muller. Regaining control and managing to stop sobbing Quatre looked at the man that stood in front of him. Tears still streamed his face. The officer took a seat next to him looking at the rumpled shirt that was thrown in his lap.  
  
"How about you use the restroom to throw that shirt on and regain your composure and I'll meet you in that back room." He said pointing to the small room next to the admittance desk.  
  
Quatre managed a small smile, "Thanks."  
  
The officer nodded rising from his chair and crossing the room. Quatre rose to his fee slowly making his way towards to restroom door. Once inside he stared at this ghostly reflection in the mirror. He was unnerved; worrying about Trowa had taken most of his strength. He hadn't realized just how tired he was until then, not to mention how sick he felt. Quatre slowly slipped the shirt over his head sticking his arms in the arm slots. His mind drowning in thoughts, If you had gotten there sooner you might have been able to spare him from some of that torture but no you spent the entire day thinking about how much your chest hurt and throwing up, just cause you can't handle any pain. He slammed his fist into the mirror. The image of Trowa hanging in that cold dark room beaten and bleeding flowing through his mind. He was close to hyperventilating, he could tell, his breath came in ragged gasps. He could very well be to blame if Trowa died; he couldn't deal with that. His stomach rose to his throat and he whirled around grabbing the garbage can next to sink on the floor, his chest burst with pain. He sunk to his knees. The contents from his stomach emptying into the trash. He continued heaving even when there wasn't anything else for him to heave. His body shook as he tried to regain control of his breathing; it was slowly slowing down to its normal rate.  
  
He sat on the floor for several minutes, too weak to pick himself up. After regaining his composure and gaining the strength to stand he shakily got to his feet, using the counter surrounding the sink for support. He took a deep breath, splashing his face with cold water. Turning towards the door he quickly exited trying his best to egnore the rising pain in his chest.  
  
Slowly he entered the small room feeling more than a little off balance.  
  
"Please have a seat," Quatre sat in the chair across from Officer Brown. "You're name is Quatre Winner isn't it?"  
  
Quatre nodded.  
  
"You were also in here for two weeks and were just released this morning, if I'm not mistaken."  
  
Quatre nodded again.  
  
"Your friend Trowa was also here about two weeks ago, is that correct?"  
  
Quatre swallowed hard, "yes."  
  
"Same as your friend Duo who hit you guys after he'd been brutally attacked."  
  
Quatre fought back tears but let them fall remembering Trowa's words how sad.a person that can't cry that's what Trowa had told him. "Yes"  
  
"How are you feeling psychically?"  
  
"I'm alright, thanks"  
  
"That's good. Are you aware that the five files that are missing belong to you and your friends Trowa, Duo, Heero, and Wufei?"  
  
Blank eyes stared back at the officer, unsure if he could swallow what he heard, "you're kidding right?"  
  
Officer Brown continued, "The three rooms that were vandalized were the rooms you guys were in a year or so ago. To begin with we weren't sure if there was any connection but through the events that have occurred we're starting to believe that there might be a connection. You're initials were also spray painted all over the walls, QW, HY, WC, TB, and DM. We were not sure what to make of the other things that were written in those rooms but we'll figure it out. So I'm going to have to ask you a few questions."  
  
Quatre felt his stomach rising to his throat again. Swallowing hard his stomach replaced itself where it should be, tears streaming down his face, "What do you want to know?" He asked through muffled tears.  
  
"What exactly happened today?"  
  
Quatre swallowed, he wished the man wouldn't make him remember and repeat out loud his weakness, "I was released this morning around 10:30 and my friend Duo drove me home. I spent most of the day sleeping. Duo called me as soon as he had gotten home, so I'd know, Rashid, one of the men that was with me in the waiting room, asked me later that day if I'd like to go see my friend Trowa practice for his act tomorrow, he'd known I'd wanted to. So I agreed and when we got there he wasn't out there on the platform it was.it was just covered in blood, then we found him.we found him hanging in the storage closet." His stomach rose to his throat again and he couldn't contain it. He grabbed the garbage can sitting next to Officer Brown's desk. Lowering his trunk as close as he could to his thighs. The only thing that made it's way up Quatre's throat however was bile. Shaking he dry heaved again, nothing coming up this time. Just as he finally thought he had gotten it contained he threw up the lining of his stomach, blood filling the trashcan he held limply in the hands that were wrapped tightly around his knees.  
  
Officer Brown crossed the short distance between them, Quatre still heaving, he placed his hand on Quatre's shoulder, "Are you alright kid? Maybe you should have the nurse examine you again," he lifted his hand from where it lay on Quatre's shoulder and put it against his forehead, "you feel hot to kid."  
  
"I'm fine," he replied, his heaving coming to a stop. He looked up wiping the blood from his lips; "I'm fine really. When will I be able to see Trowa?"  
  
"You should be able to see him tonight but I'm not sure kid." He went back to sitting behind his desk, "Now is there anything else you'd like to tell me? Did anything seem suspicious or out of place?"  
  
"Catherine."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Trowa's partner Catherine wasn't there. She should have been there, they're both performing the act."  
  
"You never saw her? Was there any evidence that she'd been there?"  
  
"Catherine didn't do it, if that's what you're trying to say. You have to go look for her, she could be.she could be." Quatre thought of what he'd have to tell Trowa if she was missing and how Trowa would look. A single tear ran down his cheek.  
  
"I have a few men over there right now. I'll give them a call and tell them to keep their eyes peeled."  
  
"What happens if they don't?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Then we'll have to put out a search warrant for her, but let's hope it doesn't come to that." Officer Brown replied picking up the phone a dialing a number. "I'll let you know what I find out, take it easy for a while. Your wounds are not completely healed yet and you're not fully recovered. Plus you shouldn't be throwing up blood, have the nurse look at you again." He commanded.  
  
Quatre not feeling like arguing nodded and exited the quiet room in to the noisy waiting room. Abdule and Rashid were no where in sight. He quickly took a seat in front of the admittance desk.  
  
"How's Trowa doing?" He asked as the lady that had stopped him earlier put down the phone.  
  
"I'm unsure. The last time I heard they were cleaning out his laceration, they were going to try and stitch it, he'll definitely have to have at least seventy-five stitches, maybe more."  
  
"Has he been awake at all?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Yeah he woke up when they were numbing his arm to clean it out, there was something in the numbing solution that caused him to have an allergic reaction and the pain from it brought him back. Since then, as far as I know, he's had an allergic reaction to every pain killer they've given him but he hasn't woken up from any of the others."  
  
"He's never had an allergic reaction to pain killers before."  
  
"Sometimes it takes a while." The nurse replied.  
  
"Could the allergic reaction he's having be brought on by the poison that was injected into his system?"  
  
"Well." she was cut off as her walky talky went off.  
  
"Amy.Amy can we get those numbing pills? He's having another allergic reaction."  
  
"I thought you tried a different one?"  
  
"We did, we need that medication soon, hurry."  
  
"I'll be there in a minute." She said looking at Quatre as she grabbed a pill bottle from the desk drawer, "I'll mention what you said to Dr. Hibiki."  
  
***  
  
(Enter Trowa)  
  
"Ugh." Trowa uttered in his sleep. He knew he wasn't awake but he was still thinking and he could hear himself think it was something he'd always been able to do. He cringed as his body jolted again as a result of the medication. Wincing as the interns around him again pumped his stomach. They had had to pump his chest over four times, once when he first arrived and then several other times to get the old medication out of his system that he'd had a reaction to so that they could inject him with new medicine. He felt strong hands push down on his chest, the tube in his throat scratching it.  
  
Stay with us! That's all he had heard, but he didn't want to. He wanted to give up. Let everything end. There was only one thing keeping him form doing that and that was Quatre. He meant the world to Trowa. He tried to erase the pain he felt as the doctors around him injected him with needles, pumped his chest, and shoved tubes down his throat. They were unaware that he felt everything they were doing to him. He could hardly bare it. His breaths came out ragged and the tube didn't help much. His heart pounded against his ribs, wanting to escape.  
  
Quatre I hope you never have to go through this. Was this how it was for you? Quatre."Ahhhh!"  
  
***  
  
(Back to Quatre)  
  
Quatre sunk into a chair. His hands on either side of his face and his elbows resting on his knees. Tears streamed of the sides of his cheeks creating little dark circles on his cackies. Abdule exited the room that he was in and the officer that had questioned him followed then openly let himself into Officer Brown's office. Rashid appeared a few moments later. They both made a point to sit on either side of him. Amy returned an hour later.  
  
"How's he doing?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Well he had an allergic reaction, like you said, because of the poison. We got that all pumped out of his system or we think we got all of it an done we did we gave him some pain killers and he was fine."  
  
"So you had to take all the poison out without pain killers?"  
  
"Yeah, he would have been in more pain if we'd have given him them. He's asleep now."  
  
Quatre pondered that for a minute, he wasn't happy about Trowa not having any pain killers but he was relieved that he was now sleeping, " That's good he's asleep. Can I go see him?"  
  
"Are you sure you're up to it, Master Quatre?" Abdule asked looking at the nurse.  
  
Quatre nodded.  
  
"Yeah he's in room 127. Visiting hours are over in an hour."  
  
Quatre nodded and practically ran to the elevator where him and his two companions boarded. When they arrived on his floor they silently walked to Trowa's room. Quatre took a deep breath before entering. Trowa was connected to an iv that was giving him fluids in his right forearm and one that was giving him blood in his other forearm since they couldn't place it in his mangled wrists. He also had a tube in his throat. They had stitched his wrists and midsection. Hatred filled Quatre's heart and he took a seat in the empty chair next to Trowa's bed.  
  
"Hi Trowa." Quatre muttered. "I'm sorry I wasn't with you through all this but we're gonna get through this, you me, everyone. We're all gonna get through it." He grabbed his friends' hand and held it gently, "It'll be okay Trowa."  
  
Rashid put his hand on Quatre's shoulder, "Master Quatre."  
  
Quatre cut him off, "Rashid could you guys please leave? I'd like sometime alone with him. Plus Heero and the others need to know what has been going on."  
  
"I don't know Master Quatre, you shouldn't be alone."  
  
"Please?" Quatre's head hung low his hands still embracing Trowa's, he was crying.  
  
"Alright Master Quatre, but only for a little bit, we'll go call them."  
  
"Thanks," Quatre replied somewhat smiling.  
  
Abdule and Rashid exited, leaving Quatre with Trowa.  
  
"How could anyone do this to you? To anyone?" Quatre whispered placing his free hand on Trowa's cheek. He was very pale and cold to the touch. His heart monitor kept bouncing between seventy-six and seventy-seven, every once and a while slipping down to seventy-five.  
  
"When you get better we'll all take a trip just like we'd planned, we'll go to France."  
  
Pain showed on Trowa's face, it had since he'd entered.  
  
"I know this is painful but we'll get through this together." Quatre leaned his head against the metal rail on Trowa's bed. Just then he heard the door open. He sighed heavily, still holding Trowa's hand. "Rashid can't I have a few more minutes alone with him, you've only been gone ten." When he got no answer he lifted his head from the rail preparing to look at the door when he was violently knocked to the floor, the knees of the person attacking him digging into his back.  
  
"Its time to play Quatre, its time to play. The good thing for you is I'm just playing, for now, cause see if you came next in my little attacking plan it would ruin it! Plus I wanna really see you suffer, you know what I mean." Seductively the man licked his lips. "It has been a pleasure watching you tonight. I mean with the whole throwing up in the bathroom and then later in that police officers office. That was good my friend but not good enough my friend."  
  
Quatre felt the man shift his weight so it would be easier for him to dig through his coat pockets to pull something out. "If you want me than why did you get my friends involved," there was anger in his voice, "Why attack them if you were after me?" He tired to push himself from the floor to where he'd knock the guy on his back off, no such luck.  
  
The man knocked him back down making him hit his jaw painfully on the linoleum, blood spurting out of his mouth. The man dug his knees deeper into Quatre's back, chuckling.  
  
"You're not very intelligent are you?" Quatre asked.  
  
"What?" The guy growled in his ear  
  
"Attacking someone in the hospital, a hospital with video cameras, good job."  
  
The man laughed, "Too bad the wires are cut and the security officers' dead, huh?" he laughed again covering his mouth and brought the dull blade forcefully across his skin, scraping off the skin and leaving just a trail of blood on the remaining skin. His assaulters knee was slowly removed from the small of his back but the man's hand still held Quatre's shoulders painfully against the floor, his dagger in hand.  
  
Quatre could see it clearly out of the corner of his eye. Its blade was jagged like a lighting bolt and about ten inches in length. It looked as if the blade had never been used it was unspoiled. His attacker held the hilt in a death grip. What he could see of it disturbed him. Next thing he knew he was lying on his back, his blood soaking the floor beneath him, he was staring into a replica of Trowa's mask. However the difference in this one was it covered his entire face and the eyeholes were popped out so that he could see through them. Those eyes were also not like Trowa's they weren't the emerald jewels Quatre like staring into.  
  
"What? Trowa?" Quatre whispered confused.  
  
The man on top of him laughed flipping the blade to where he held the blade in his hands and the hilt pointed at him. He ran it across Quatre's cheeks. It was crimson with little carved in blood spots along with various torture items. There were two crying faces also engraved on it. Both in which resembled his two comrades that had been attacked. The torture items engraved on it were a whip, a crowbar, a glass bottle, rope, a dagger, and cigarettes. Quatre cringed as he made the connection. "You sick bastard."  
  
The man again positioned himself this time his legs were on either side of Quatre's hips and he held Quatre's hands above his head with one hand. He kissed Quatre's neck, and slipped his dagger into his coat. After that he slid his hand easily up Quatre's shirt, rubbing his chest. Quatre's blood went cold at the gestures. He shivered and began to tremble holding back tears. He deserved this; all the others had gone through much worse, way more pain. The man's hand then moved from his chest to his pants, his other hand still holding both his hands above his head. His lips moving from his neck to his lips pressing hard against Quatre's while he slipped his hand under Quatre's pants and boxers and began pumping his member.  
  
Quatre squirmed underneath him not wanting this. He flinched as the man squeezed his member then slid his hand out of his pants and over Quatre's side till it was underneath his back. Once there he slipped his fingers into Quatre's cuts, taking his time. When blood covered the man's fingers and then began to stop bleeding he'd shove his fingers further in. Fingers still in Quatre's back he slid the remainder of his body up Quatre's till he was sitting on his stomach, once there he ripped his finger out of Quatre's back and he harshly grabbed Quatre's face. Pushing hard against his lips, the taste of blood flowing into both of their mouths from the blow Quatre had received against the floor a while earlier and whispered lustfully, "You can be sure we'll be playing again, my sweet, I guarantee it'll be better next time. It'll be to die for. Later my sweet."  
  
Next time those words hit Quatre like a dart. His attacker removed himself from the room quietly. Quatre laid there painstricken and bleeding, unable to move, he was still trembling. He heard footsteps in the hall coming towards the door and he slowly opened his eyes, his body sprawled on the floor. He heard Rashid and Abdule's voices as they got closer and closer.  
  
"So Master Wufei didn't answer his phone?" Abdule asked.  
  
"No, I couldn't get a hold of him." Rashid answered.  
  
"You did get a hold of the others though, didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah, they know"  
  
"What do you think about Wufei?"  
  
"I'm not sure what I think. Master Quatre would have a better idea of where he is than we do."  
  
The door opened and Quatre caught glimpse of Rashid's face, "Master Quatre!" They both yelled running to his side. His back and mouth both bleeding, "Master Quatre, what happened?"  
  
"Is Trowa okay?" Quatre uttered.  
  
Abdule checked on him, "He's fine. What happened?"  
  
"That's good. I'm glad." Quatre closed his eyes again wincing at the pain he felt.  
  
"Abdule go get the nurse."  
  
Abdule ran out of the room and down the hall.  
  
"It's going to be fine Master Quatre. Everything is going to be fine."  
  
~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The door to he training hall opened with a small squeak bringing Wufei out of his meditating state. He moved his eyes to the right looking as much as he could without turning his head around. He had been training for this moment when he would face off with his attacker would come to take advantage of him; he wouldn't allow that to happen.  
  
"Long time no see Wufei." A voice said from behind him.  
  
He recognized that voice and turned, the figure behind him had on a black coat and the hood was covering their face. The figure slowly pulled off the hood, exposing their face.  
  
Wufei's fist clinched, he couldn't believe who he saw, "Salley?"  
  
**************************************************************************** ************ CF: Hey all thanks for reading and sorry about the late update! I'll work on that! 


End file.
